


Её букеты

by timewalker



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: -
Relationships: Xerxes Break/Shelly Rainsworth
Kudos: 1





	Её букеты

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Rina Dia

Одуванчики закрываются к вечеру. Были солнца — и нет: даже срезанные, следуют, пока живут ещё, циклу, которое закатывает огненный шар за горизонт отдохнуть. За лес, за море, за дома, за стеклянные дутые стенки кувшина — солнце тоже закрывает глаза. Крепко спит. Брейк шепчет тихо, чтобы не прерывать покой и сновидения:  
— Понравились они вам, госпожа?  
Шелли улыбается.

Тюльпаны стоят долго. Он добавил в воду сахар, потому что вспомнил вдруг, как это делала сто тысяч лет назад, кажется, ещё леди Синклер. Светло-розовые, как шёлковые ленты на платье, нежные, как безоблачный летний рассвет. Крем на пирожном. И взгляд из-под русых ресниц. Одинаково тёплый ко всем — матери, дочери, слугам, облегчивший боль, приручивший. Тёмные тычинки сердцевины — те же лучи на радужках. Сбрызнувшие капли — не слёзы. Свежесть переливается в воздухе, иногда касаясь зябко.  
— Ждите снова, — обещает Брейк.

Орхидеи — красные, и душат всеобъемлющим запахом. Они все — жаркое и страстное объятие, поцелуй, раскрывающий голод телесного, тяга к сплетению, соединению. Они — не то, что полагается вручать знатной даме, если ты — фактотум, а дама — замужем. Вдова, поправляет Брейк себя, вдова, — но что это меняет, в самом деле. Такие намёки в здравом и трезвом уме — оскорбление. Но Шелли добрая, прощает раз за разом. Его первоначальную угрюмость раненого зверя и молчание, диковатый нечёсаный вид, алый глаз — знак несчастья, черный шлейф — вонь убийств. Улыбка у Шелли Рейнсворт очень мягкая, ласковая. Гравировкой на могильном камне.  
— Я рад одному лишь, — он делится, — вы — не изменитесь.  
Завтра Брейк сорвёт ей у леса фиалки.


End file.
